


Old Ford / green green green

by Fledge456



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Ox comes out to Gordo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledge456/pseuds/Fledge456
Summary: Ox comes out to Gordo.a.k.a, A short tribute to all of us who come out in parked cars.





	Old Ford / green green green

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting a fic so please be kind and this may be a bit out of character? I don’t know my style is very different than TJ’s so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Oregon was generally a place of mild summers, but on the day Gordo and I took Mr. Henderson’s old Ford for a test drive the sun seemed to beat down like drums in a Blue Man Group song.

Carter had said, “Like, of all the things in the world to freak out about, that’s one of the least.”

Mom had said, “I could never be mad at you for being who you are.”

And this was Gordo.

He would say the same.

I know it. But my hands were still sweating again. I don’t think it was the heat.

Gordo leaned forward, elbows resting his knees while he listened to the engine and I drove.

I fidget with the steering wheel once. Twice. Three times.

I pull over to the side of the road.

He gives me a confused look and asks, “Did you hear something with the engine?”

And then, “Ox are you alright?”

“I’m Bi. Bisexual. I like girls. And guys. Mom knows,” I blurt out. I don’t know why I think it’s important that he knows that mom knows.

Fucking Christ I’m nervous.

Gordo looks at me like he’s waiting for more so I say, “I just wanted to tell you because I’m your tether and you’re family and mom knows and Carter knows so I just wanted you to know too.”

Gordo nods slowly.

Fuck I hope he’s not mad I told Carter before him. He wouldn't be mad, right? I hope he's not mad.

Fuck fuck fuck.

“Thank you for telling me,” He says, oddly formal. “I mean I appreciate your, uh, trust.”

“You’re welcome?”

“Right, well, it doesn’t sound like the belt is slipping anymore so I think she’s ready to hand back over to Mr. Henderson. I do want to go ahead change the oil too. Henderson is getting close and he’s shit at remembering.”

I nod I pull the old Ford back onto the road and head back to the shop.

Gordo looks out the window but I feel warmth float down the threads that connect me and Gordo.

When we get back to the shop Gordo slings his arm around my shoulders and I grin.

The rest of the day was normal.

Rico swooned at beautiful women.

Tanner kept trying to smack Chris with grease towels.

Gordo cursed at the computer and I changed Mr. Henderson’s oil.

It was business as usual.

But it was also so fucking green green green.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! The car stuff is hopefully vague enough to seem accurate. I just have a lot of feelings about Ox and Gordo's relationship. And as a raging bisexual, I wanted more scenes of Ox coming out.


End file.
